It Happened Before
by KilOrdur1
Summary: After Percy is betrayed by the one he loved the most, he retreats into Chaos' army in hope of finding a new family. Will Percy find a new home before Erberus destroys it? Pertemis and Thalico. Rated T for some swearing and fight scene violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Kil here and this is my first ever fanfic! Yes, it will be a Pertemis story, because that's my favorite pairing ever! Remember to Read and Review.**

**Chapter 1: What Happened**

**Percy's POV**

Running. Running like my step-father Smelly Gabe was chasing after me with a baseball bat. I can't believe that's how it went down! After everything, thats how it has to end. Really?! UGH! Of course, me! This kind of stuff always happens to me, just never to this extent. After everything i've done for them, saved 'em TWICE! And then they give me a big giant kick in the ass and sent me away. I stopped and rested in a bush to regain energy and then the memories caught up with me and I reeled back in pain.

_*Flashback*_

_I just came back from completing the quests for Athena's approval to marry her daughter and my love, Annabeth Chase. I was really excited and I was trying to find her when I ran into Grover. _

_"Hey G-man wazup?" I greeted. _

_"No time. Gotta find Per-" he started, "Oh hey, Percy, you are not gonna like this." Grover said nervously._

_"What? What is it?" I asked genuinely._

_"You know what? Find out for yourself, go to the beach and I'll stand back here to comfort you." he sneered in the direction of the beach, then he walked off muttering "good for nothing no-good "friends""._

_I was utterly confused so slowly I walked down to the beach to hope that Grover was talking crazy. I was not expecting what I saw next. Annabeth was sitting on a bench sucking someone's face off. By the looks of it, the person she was kissing wasn't enjoying it that much. I immediately was mad, but I thought 'since the guy isn't enjoying it, maybe its a dare?' All positive thoughts were wiped clean out of my head when I saw my father, Zeus, Hera, Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite all cheering for them. Why? I heard Poseidon say something that should have made me cry myself to death. _

_"I now declare that my son, Lance, is my favorite son and I disown that pathetic excuse of a son named Percy Jackson!" my ex-dad sneered_

_Lance, the boys name who Annabeth was kissing, walked up to the pedestal, somewhat nervous, I might add and stood on the pedestal shyly with Annabeth cheering for him. _

_"What about Percy?" he whispered._

_"I thought I said that he was disowned! The only reason that I loved him was because of his mother. But now that she's dead I like Lance better!" he said. In return were a bunch of cheers and 'woops' and hollers. 'My mother is DEAD?!' _

_"But he saved you guys! Twice! You should be thanking him!" Lance said. 'Good to know someone is on my side' I thought_

_"BUT, he isn't worthy, Perseus was only great because of his powers! You are great because you have powers AND a heart." Zeus announced somewhat loud._

_At that I left and started running as quick as I could. The only friends I didn't see there were: Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, Clarisse, Chris, and Katie. Sigh. Well looks like I have to run away and start over. Also Lance, it was kind of weird that he was against my "banishment". That was odd._

_*Flashback End* _

So here I am now, alone in an alley, with no one for comfort except my pet rock, Solidy, yeah, I'm going insane.

"No you're not going insane," said a mysterious figure coming into my alley. The voice sounded angeletic, but I know that it was a boy.

"Who-o are y-you?" I asked stuttering. The figure laughed, a heavenly, but sinister laugh that made me shiver my spine off.

"Why, I am Chaos! The first being! The creator of the Universe!" Chaos bellowed. I then chose my words carefully and said,

"Uh... Hi?" He laughed again

"Oh, I wasn't trying to scare you! I was just trying to have some fun before I ask you a very serious question." he said sternly.

"What is your question? And why would you come here just for me?" I asked as politely as I could.

"Do you want to join my army and start a new lif-" he started but I already answered him "Yes," I said.

"Well then, since your so anxious to go, lets go now!" he cheered

"Yay!" I screamed with fake enthusiasm making me sound like a 3-year old that got his ice cream. Chaos pulled out a little device and threw it on the ground, we stepped on it and then *poof* we were in a laboratory.

"OK, there are a couple people I want you to meet before you go to sleep. To find them, you have to go down the hallway, and then open the door on the left side to find the people you seek." he said in an oracle-y voice. I frowned. It reminded me of Rachael, one of the other friends that didn't betray me.

I slowly walked down the long corridor until I found the right door. I opened it and was shocked to see the biggest room I have ever seen in my life. '_this is bigger that the mess hall on Olympus!' _I sneered. Stupid Olympians! I tried ordering something for dinner when I recognized the person at the counter. How could I forget the golden eyes and blond hair and the scar running across his face. **(A/N is that an accurate description?) **

"H-Hey Luke." I said a little bit nervously. He turned around like a snake, venomous glare, but when his eyes landed on me, his glare softened a little and he immediately smiled, "Long time no see, Perce."

"H-How did you get here?" I asked.

"Chaos rescued me, when I killed Kronos, there was still a part of me in my body and before it could disappear he grabbed me and teleported me here. But the real question is, why are you here, you should be down there with Annabeth and the rest of your, OUR friends." he said in mixed emotions, "Don't tell me you cheated on her, did you?!"

"No! No! In fact she cheated on me, I overheard they had a party and that Annabeth was kissing another boy and everyone else was cheering for them." I said choking on my own saliva.

"Well, your here know and you should be recruited by one of the "gangs" soon, considering that your a legend around here and all that." he laughed, knowing how I would respond to that.  
"How? How am I honored here? It makes no sense." I said astounded.

"Well we should go to mess hall to see the recruitments for today, and you will be one of the stars of the show!" he said way to enthusiastically.  
Well here goes nothing I thought. I knew I should ask Chaos if I should do this first, but I didn't and I soon as I walked in, I knew I regretted my decision.

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, not that you care, but there were about 1,200 words in the first chapter, which isn't as much as I would've liked, but you know, whatever. I do not know how I'm going to incorporate Artemis in this story, so if you could give me some suggestions I would love that. Thats a wrap for this chapter, so good bye, for know.**

**Kil, OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, Kil back with another chapter to this story! It seems that you guyyt for the most part like the last chapter considering it got about 300 reads within the first day! Anyway, here is the second chapter to my story! Hope you like it, see yah at da end, bye!**

_Previously in Chapter 1..._

_"No! No! In fact she cheated on me, I overheard they had a party and that Annabeth was kissing another boy and everyone else was cheering for them." I said choking on my own saliva._

_"Well, your here know and you should be recruited by one of the "gangs" soon, considering that your a legend around here and all that." he laughed, knowing how I would respond to that._  
_"How? How am I honored here? It makes no sense." I said astounded._

_"Well we should go to mess hall to see the recruitments for today, and you will be one of the stars of the show!" he said way to enthusiastically._  
_Well here goes nothing I thought. I knew I should ask Chaos if I should do this first, but I didn't and I soon as I walked in, I knew I regretted my decision._

_Back to Chapter 2..._

**Stephanie's POV ****(I know, its a new character I'm bringing in.)**

OK, so I have to watch these lame recruits, tell them if they are good, bad or in between, and then the other "gangs" **(Sorry, I don't know what to call them)** have to decide which ones they want in their group. There is Tier 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7. Tier 1 being the best and Tier 7 being the worst. I could be doing something else, like practicing my archery, but my father wants me to get a job, so I did this. Honestly, I hate it, and its boring sitting here and talking into a mic all day.

"Newbie #46, Your up, show us what you got!" I shouted into the mic with fake enthusiasm. When the boy stepped up on to the arena, I gasped. He was the most handsome person, I'd ever seen. He had jet black hair with traces of silver, from holding the sky, and perfect sea-green eyes with all mirth, full of regret and full of betrayal. I drooled.

"Um, what am I supposed to do?" Mr. Hottie asked.

"Uh, uh, you are supposed to uhhhhh." I responded.

"OK. got it." He said.

He then proceeded to slash through the dummies, run through the obstacle course only to almost get his beautiful torso get chopped off by a really big axe that I had my dad put in. I screeched when I saw what happened next. He backflipped over the axe, landed on top of the spike pit, and then didn't even flinch before he jumped onto a balance beam sort thing and walked across to the end. Everyone who was watching was staggered. It was unlike anything anyone had ever seen. Everyone wanted him to join their group, and so he chose to,

"I chose whichever one can "tag me first." he said mischievously. Everyone groaned, "fine" they said. He smiled, which made me blush.

So it began.

**Third Person POV. Throne Room on Olympus.**

"I order you to find him right now!" Poseidon yelled at Artemis. _I might go if we were trying to find Percy. But noooo._

"No! I will never find the _boy! _He ran away, and he probably isn't coming back! Why do you care?!" Artemis shouted.

"Because he is my son!" Poseidon screeched.

Apollo flashed in and when he saw us fighting he paled. "Umm I need to tell you two something." he said somewhat scared about what they were fighting about.

"What is it, _boy_?" Artemis sneered. Apollo flinched.

"There is someone you need to track down. And Capture, not kill." Apollo explained.

"NO! I am not going to find that pathetic son of Zeus!" Artemis growled.

"No. Not him, for all I care he could die." "HEY!" "Anyway, this boy is a master deceptionist. He can make someone to do anything he wants with about six words... Including gods. and Titans. So we would need him in the war effort." Apollo finished out of breath.

"Fine, I will do it if I don't have to find Lance afterwords." Artemis contemplated. "Sure" Apollo said.

"You will find my son!" Poseidon screamed like a 3-year old who lost his favorite toy.

"No. This, unlike your son, might actually be a challenge." Artemis concluded as she turned her head. Apollo smiled and then said,

"he should be somewhere in the east, New York specifically. When you find him though, he will make your emotions tenfold." Artemis nodded.

"His name is... Ethan Vuyturk. **(Voy-Tur-ck)" **Apollo said.

"OK, I'll gather my hunters and I will be right there." Artemis nodded.

Artemis flashed away.

And So it began... Again.

**OK, I know this was REALLY short, but I wanted to get back to Percy's POV so I got this out of the way. Kil, OUT!**


End file.
